Tari (Meta Runner)
Tari is the main protagonist of the Glitch Productions web series Meta Runner. She is an amnesiac Meta Runner who is trying her best to find out who she really is, along with the help of her friends. She is also on the mission to defeat the evil TAS-Corp., lead by Lucks. She is voiced by Celeste Notley-Smith. Biography Much of her past is unknown. However, there is a fan theory that she was really Lucinia Porter. She first woke up in a damaged lab, noticing her Meta Runner arm. As she struggles her way outside, Tari experiences flashbacks of her possible creator, Dr. Sheridan, having troubles with another girl in the lab, before a malfunction caused the explosion. She arrives outside into Silica City, the video game capital. As she explores the futuristic city, she was approached by citizens who praise her for being a Meta Runner, much to Tari's confusion. She later gets out of the crowd awkwardly, and arrives at the store owned by TAS-Corp.. She then notices the Meta Runner star gamer of said-company, Belle Fontiere, lose a speed run competition of Ultra Jump Mania. Tari started playing the game, initially starting off as a mediocre player (which resulted in Belle oppressing her), she becomes better in a matter if seconds. Later, her consciousness got transferred into the game. She meets the game's main character Theo, who initially treated like a "foul beast" and a "boss". In the end, Tari manages to convince Theo that she's not evil. The pair venture through the game as Tari learns to use her foresight ability to get through obstacles. The two manage to bond overtime. After defeating a hoard of tree monsters, the pair was approached a Lucks in the form of a glitched version of Theo. He offers Tari an opportunity to become part if his company, until the situation takes a turn as her arm burns in pain, due to the real life scientists placing a tracker in her arm. Eventually, she glitches herself out of the game, unintentionally bringing Theo into the real world as well. She manages to escape Lucks with the help of Theo throwing a coconut to a guard's head. As the pair manage to escape, Tari loses Theo for a brief moment until they hide in an alley. She explains to Theo about how his video game powers can't function in the real world. Their relationship grows even further with Tari saying sorry for slightly yelling at Theo. They decide to take shelter in a Streaming Pod building called The Hive. Theo plays the game with enjoyment as Tari has more flashbacks concerning Dr. Sheridan. When Theo starts his own stream, she immediately interrupts it, only to bump into Belle and some soldiers of TAS Corp.. Theo throws a coconut to her face and separates from Tari. She eventually got herself caught while Theo manage to escape. Tari and Belle have a serious conversation in the van. Tari talks about how it's wrong to be forced into an environment that is flawed, while Belle talks about how she had to do what needed to be done to be adapted into the world where video games are everything. Suddenly, a car crashes into the van, allowing Tari to escape with Theo and Lamar Williams in the car. A car chase happens. Tari immediately realises Lamar's anime fanboyism, as shown with his body pillow. The chase ends with Tari using her foresight to evade a barrier of soldiers. They arrive at a ramen restaurant, which was secretly the hideout of MD-5, a group of three aiming to take down TAS-Corp., because the latter "destroyed their lives". The group includes the leader, Masa Shimamoto, a hacker, Sofia Porter, and Lamar. Masa was hostile in the idea of recruiting Tari and Theo, so he challenges the her in a game of Battle Blaze. As she plays (albeit her consciousness in the game), she learns from Masa himself in order to get better. The gang later take a rest for the night, bonding over different things. They later realise that Theo is glitching out, so they would need to find his old cartridge considering another copy wouldn't work. Sofia reveals a plan called "Operation: Silent Demon". TAS-Corp. would be hosting a gaming competition focusing on the battle royale game Tempest. Tari would need to execute a glitch in order for Lucks' files to be hackable. In the end, they might be able to order Theo's cartridge. The gang later practice Tempest, as Tari learns certain techniques and skills in-game. At one point, she accidentally, yet humorously, killed Lamar's character. The glitch requires her to jump from the top of a cliff and dive through the ground. She fruitlessly practices to the point where most of her friends got bored. Until then, Theo gave her a comment of support that ultimately motivates her to succeed. On the very big day, Tari and the gang fight successfully through the game, fighting against a gang of other players. When going into the game, Tari saw a brief illusion of Lucinia in a void. Lamar and Theo got defeated. At the top of the mountain, the furious player reveals herself to be Belle, who also explains the truth of Masa, who was formerly the team captain of the TAS-Corp. Meta Runners. After he was defeated, Belle tortures Tari in-game to get information about Lucinia's presumed death, in which she doesn't know. She takes the upper hand and initiates a battle against Belle. They constantly casted spells at each other in order to give a game over for the other. In the end, Tari succeeds in the dive. Under the virtual ground, she sees Lucinia again with a burnt arm and a smile on her face. The glitch started a panic in the building, which prompts the gamers to leave. The gang was later cornered into a room by Lucks and his soldiers. They were beaten down with electric shocks from the soldiers and Lucks bargained Sofia's laptop in exchange for Masa's life, even going so far as to breaking the latter's robotic arm. A teary eyed Sofia gives in the laptop, and completely breaks down when Belle reveals the her sister's "fate". Tari is further accused of murdering Lucinia. Lucks then reveals that he hacked into Theo's eyesight to use him as a spy. When he was about to take the gang back to a TAS-Corp. holding cell, Tari offered to work for Lucks in exchange for her friends to be free, much to their dismay. Lucks makes sure of this by crushing Theo's cartridge and gaining his consciousness as "collateral". As Tari was escorted away by Lucks, she hears her worried friends saying that they will not forget her. Personality Just like her SMG4 counterpart, She is a kind, insecure and shy girl, who likes video games and rubber ducks. She is shown to be a pacifist, but is very skilled with weapons such as firearms (most likely due to her prosthetic arm) and she appears to be very danger prone, as she often finds herself getting hurt or in danger. She also happens to be very confuse about both herself and the world around her, which is her motivation to find out the truth. Trivia * This version of Tari separate from her SMG4 counterpart. * She is 22 years old according to the episode, Aimbot. * There is a fan theory that suggest Tari and Lucinia are one in the same person. Category:SMG4 Heroes Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Obsessed Category:Tragic Category:YouTube Heroes Category:Meta Runner Heroes Category:Outright Category:Dreaded Category:Scapegoat Category:Female